gratheautfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven Pegasus X:F:D
Heaven Pegasus X:F:D is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in Beyblade-Crystal Legends and is owned by Best of All. It is the evolved form of Guardian Pegasus E:D. It evolved when battling with Diabolos and Immortal Launcher: Pegasus Triple Gear Pegasus Triple Gear is the most powerful String-Launcher especially made for Attack-Types and all Pegasus. It has the power of 20 Ordinary String-launchers. Facebolt: Pegasus V The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus was a white and divine, winged horse; one of the best known creatures of Greek mythology. Whom, appeared in many stories and as such; was regarded as a legend. The design features the head of Pegasus, appearing white with pupel-less eyes and staring front and center; along with Pegasus' long snout and nose. It also shows Pegasus' two small and pointed ears, with a large "hair" alongside a smaller one, sprouting from it's head in a lightning-bolt-like manner. There are also curved, linear details next to Pegasus' ears; all of which are outlined in red. Next to Pegasus' head, are two characters forming "P" and "S", short for Pegasus.Blue and Printed on a Light Blue Facebolt. Energy Ring: Pegasus V Pegasus 5 is the most recent version of the Pegasus family of energy rings and like it's ancestors, it is designed in the manner of a Pegasus's wings and head. It is primarily two-sided, with Pegasus's wings, appearing curved in two slots with various edges and gaps, while going into the neck of Pegasus which reaches into Pegasus's horse-like face. It is even more detailed than the Big Bang Pegasus Energy Ring. It is made out of Thick Polycarbonate. It is coloured Blue with White Details. Fusion Wheel: Heaven Total Weight: 46.7 gramsThe Heaven Fusion Wheel is made out of 6 Parts. They are:Metal FrameHeaven's Metal Frame looks much like Guardian's Metal Frame but the wings are even more Detailed. PC Frame Heaven's PC Frame looks much like Big Bang's PC Frame but with lot less details Dual Rotation Core (DRC) The Dual Rotation Core (DRC) of Heaven can be used with Rider's Rubber Attachment Frame(RAF) for Steal Spin. When first launched there seems to be no difference, but when stamina becomes low, the RRC starts spinning to the Left along with the RAF to Steal Spin. The Dual Spin core starts to move to the Right along with the RAF when using Heaven Pegasus's Special Move: Turbulent Smash. Rubber Attachment Frame (RAF) The Rubber Attachment Frame (RAF) has 3 protrusions entirely made of Rubber that can be pushed inside. It can only be used with the Reverse Rotation Core or the Dual Rotation Core. The Rubber is harder than the Guardian's RAF Rubber for more Spin Equalizing. Main Core The Main Core of Heaven has nothing special about it and holds all the other parts of Rider in place.OverallThe Heaven Fusion Wheel is an excellent Wheel for attack-type combinations. It has 4 Modes: Attack Mode, Assault Mode, Barrage Mode & Dual Force Smash Attack Mode. It ranks amongst wheels such as Variares, Beat and Vulcan. Performance Tip: Xtreme Flat Drive (X:F:D) X:F:D is a all in one combined Flat tip. No tip has a Hole in it except XHF. The tip are switched inside the Polycarbonate part of the tip, so that no speciality or performance of any tip is lost. It contains the following tips:XMF (Xtreme Metal Flat)XRF (Xtreme Rubber Flat)XF (Xtreme Flat Plastic)XHF (Xtreme Hole Flat) Category:Beyblade